


How kinky is Agent Stone?

by Aidenine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone, Collars, Confessions, Dominance, Fetish, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Harness, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Robotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidenine/pseuds/Aidenine
Summary: Stone is a great agent and assistant. But underneath, he hides his dirty secrets. More precisely under his suit.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	How kinky is Agent Stone?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this being inspired by the beautiful fanarts by mavoorik!
> 
> I still have a lot of ideas for these two, so there's gonna be a chapter two for sure!  
> For now, enjoy reading!

It was an usual day. Same as all the others. Stone followed his routine, giving the doctor his second afternoon coffee. Then he went back to his job while the doctor was working on the computer. The atmosphere in the lab was peaceful and casual. Agent stood quietly by the locker, sorting some Robotnik documents. He reviewed the reports of previous missions, putting some of them aside to correct mistakes later. They both worked in silence.

Stone behaved as he did every day. Calm, mild, with a light smile. He carried out the doctor's orders, kept the laboratory clean, and sometimes exchanged a few words with his coworkers as he left the lab. In general, he did his job. Same as every other day and a bit of a change couldn't be seen in w his face…

At first sight, everything was the same. Nearly.

Cause from the inside... he was being spread by the sense of excitement.

During every move he made and every step, a tight leather harness rubbed against his chest. It squeezed his body pleasantly, with every deeper breath he took... Very well fitted, invisible through his suit.  
He could full confident, walk between other people without restraint or fear of getting anyone's attention.   
He was, after all, an excellent agent. Trained to control his emotions and behavior.

However, Stone had no idea what made him wear this to work. It was highly unprofessional, undesirable and reprehensible. But he did it. ...probably for the thrill of adrenaline.   
That only he knew about it. People around him weren’t aware of anything, although it could have changed at any time.  
But it wasn't a one-time thing. The first time he did it, he was more nervous. Now it was like a normal part of his uniform and the stress was pleasant.

Stone repeated it every few weeks. He was doing his duties, converting with people. All the time thinking about his little dirty secret . 

And when he came home, he could fulfill his needs with satisfaction. Recalling the memories of the whole day, when his heart was beating faster. When someone could almost see that something was wrong. All these experiences were incredibly pleasant for him.

Especially those with Dr.Robotnik. He appreciated every second. With every look the doctor gave him, or when he talked to him. In fact, it was enough to be just near to the unconscious of anything scientist.   
Stone's senses went crazy and he was already thinking about what he would do when he returned home. Perhaps lay down on the bed and slip his hand into pants, imagining that it didn't belong to him.

He was dreaming again, but it was his favorite day of the month.

"Agent Stone! How many times do I have to call you?" loud shouting led him jump slightly in place. He turned his head looking at man on the chair. "Oh, how kind of you that you decided to do me the honor of returning to Earth." Doctor said with exaggerated sarcasm.

Stone quickly returned to reality. "I'm sorry, sir. What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what's so important that it distracts you from concentrating on your work.” he got up and approached the shorter man. "Is that the same thing that made you add salt instead of sugar to my coffee?" he hissed waving the cup in front of the agent's face.

The agent was looking at him for a while. He needed to clear his head of previous thoughts. "Forgive me for this mistake, Doctor." He took a latte. "I'll make a new one immediately, it won't happen again."

"I hope so. I demand perfection from you." he stabbed him in the chest with his finger. "Hurry up, and when you get back, finish the goddamn paperwork." he turned and went back to the computer.

Stone left the lab and let out the air he held. He loosened his tie slightly and sighed.

That was terribly close. 

Only one inch from the buckle. If Robotnik put his finger a bit lower, the game would be over. He knew how unpredictable the doctor was. And although he didn't touch him often, there were exceptions. Constant risk. He was always in danger.

His heart was still beating a little faster. The way he became self-confident, he lost his concentration. He makes more and more mistakes... The best choice at this moment was to go to the bathroom and take it off. That was the best way out. The safest. He's already put himself in a lot of threat...

He could have come home peacefully with this moment in his mind. It would be stupid to get fired for such a reason.

Yes, that's the best way...

Stone was a great agent and a very good assistant. Always a rational and professional at work.   
Yeah, that's what the others thought of him, and the truth is he was really stupid sometimes. He repeatedly surrendered to his lusts, which were close to dragging him down.

So instead of making a wise responsible decision, he just now put a new coffee on the doctor's desk. He smiled briefly and returned to his tasks.

A bloody risk-taker.

But, that's the reason he's doing it. For that thrill, the adrenaline. He'd be sad to finish so quickly. Next time he's planning on doing it next month…

\---------------

Less than an hour later, Stone put all completed reports in the appropriate folders. One sheet of paper he put it on the doctor's desk. "It's all done, only here your signature is missing."

Robotnik looked at the text of the document and quickly scribbled his name. Then he picked up a small object showing it to him. "Stone." he said excitedly. "Tell me what you see?"

The agent examined a small metal disc. "I think it's a magnet." 

"Congrats Sherlock, but not a regular one." saying that he got up and tossed it. The effect was predictable, it stuck to the metal ceiling. "And now the best part." he grabbed the little pilot "Observe." he pressed the button and the magnet fell down landing in the doctor's hands.

Stone widened his eyes. "How can you control this kind of magnet?" he was impressed. The doctor was a real genius. The agent was fascinated by everything about him, his intellect, his personality, his... all of him.

"You wouldn't understand anyway. You'd have to be a genius like me. And let's face it, no one will ever be. " he laughed. "Now imagine how many possibilities this gives. An ordinary magnet, with no circuit, no electronics, no unnecessary components. Simple like the ones people attaching on the fridge. Fully controlled." He was gesticulating vividly and then he started tossing a small object. "I can turn it on and off, and even change its strength.” he said proud, using a small knob “It's a technology I'll keep to myself for now.” Robotnik had a wide, nasty smile on his face.

Stone smiled too. He liked when the doctor was happy. And the fact that he trusted him made him feel even better. In fact, he could call himself the only person the doctor trusted.

Suddenly, two men froze when an object stuck to agent's chest.

They stood for a while in complete silence. The lower man cursed in his mind. Heart started to beating faster, he was afraid to say anything. He watched the doctor's face change from surprised to angry.  
"You son of a bitch..." he hissed through his teeth with a cold voice.

Stone was scared of this reaction. "Doctor, it’s-”

"SHUT UP!" he wouldn't let him finish. "You think I don't know what that is? You think I'm an imbecile?!" he yelled "And maybe you thought I wouldn't find out? You fucking bastard!” he clenched his fist on Stone's shirt, bringing their faces close. “Tell me, have you had it before? Don't you fucking dare to lie."

Stone flexed his muscles when he shouted. Doctor knew? He expected a bad reaction, but not that much. His heart was beating harder with every second. He nodded his head terrified.

"You...you, I don't even have words for you! I'll fire you right away! No, fuck it! You deserve to die! I'll kill you for this! How could I have trusted you for even a second, you fucking piece of shit!” he ripped it apart his shirt and the buttons fell on the floor.

Stone was already supposed to beg for mercy, but the doctor stopped and looked at his chest with surprise again. And even longer than recently. The agent didn't know the reason for this sudden change.

Finally doctor moved away and rubbed his eyes. Agent was standing confused by the whole situation. It didn't help him that Ivo started laughing softly. He stood in front of him covering his face and giggling. Every moment he laughed ever louder and Stone stood, understood nothing. Finally, the doctor calmed down and looked at him.

"You're really unique person Stone. You keep surprising me.” he examined him with his eyes from the bottom to the top. "I suspected you of wiretap, and you turned out to be a common pervert.” he smiled with a strange combination of pride and mockery.

Stone felt relieved with a little ashamed. He was still nervous, but the sight of the calm doctor improved the situation a little.

"Do you have something to say?" taller man asked.

He wondered, not knowing what his next step would be. Robotnik didn't look angry now. Though he was furious a while ago. "I would never betray you." He said quietly.

It apparently satisfied the doctor "Glad to hear it." he touched his black harness."For a moment you really freaked me out..." There was another moment of silence. "So you're saying this isn't the first time you've wear this... I really didn't suspect you of THAT KIND of thing, Agent.” he fondled him by wandering his fingers around his chest. "Behind my back…” the younger man blushed “...nasty... but I think I can forgive you… After all, you’re a very loyalty dog."

Stone swallowed at this words.

The doctor looked at him with a malicious smile. "You like that too?" he snorted.

Agent didn't answer. He tried not to look him in the eyes, biting his lower lip.

Ivo's smile become diabolical. "On your knees." he gave the order and didn't have to wait long for a man to react, Stone looked at him and slowly but without hesitation he fell softly on knees. Maybe a little too willingly.

Robotnik ran his fingers through Stone's hair and raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, well...it looks like I don't know much more about you than I expected…” he moved his hand and grabbed him by the chin, lifting his face up "I admire how long you were able to hide this from me… I think I'll have to take more note of you.”

Stone was breathing shallow, and the shivers appeared on his body when the doctor ran his thumb over his lip. He looked into his eyes thrilled. He guess he didn't have to worry about getting fired anymore.

"Tell me, Stone, what other kind of fetishes are there in your dirty mind?" The agent blushed madly. Doctor was a curious man, so now he treated him like a new subject of research.  
In fact, he had a lot of them, and every next one was more peculiar... It would be terribly embarrassing to exchange them one by one. He turned his eyes away. “...Really?...how much are you depraved?" he laughed "I'll find out anyway... so let's start slowly." 

With his other hand, Ivo touched the belt of his harness. "...mmh...well, Stone, it fits you. You have taste." he pulled his chin, forcing agent to look at him. "Are you bringing something else to work, my naughty assistant?"

Stone was struggling. There was no point in lying. He didn't even want to do it. Just...  
It was a little shameful. He respected the doctor, admired him a lot... he had to admit that he was in love with him...for a long long time. Maybe it was even love at first sight. That's why he was scared if some of his fantasies would be disgusting for doctor.  
He wanted to confess. He wanted to surrender to him, but he didn't want to lose him.

"...Stone, I asked you a question." he said firmly, but gently stroke him under the chin.

If the agent could, he'd be purring like a cat now. He looked to side, squinting his eyes. "...in...my bag..."

Robotnik raised his eyebrow with a win smile. He didn't keep asked, just walked up to the agent's bag himself. When he opened it, a kneeling man was nervously sticking his gaze into the floor.

"...what?" Doctor whispered to himself, and then he laughed mockingly. " Seriously, Stone?" he walked up to him, holding a black leash and collar that matched his harness. "You're a real pervert!" 

There was a moment of silence, and after that the doctor added in a cold voice “...Look at me.”

The agent followed orders and, embarrassed, raised his eyes. He didn't see a smile on Ivo's face anymore. His stomach clenched in stress. So he was mocking him? He thought he was gross?

"...hmm...I can understand why you're wearing a harness...but tell me, Stone..." He started slowly, wrapping a leash around his own hand. "...why do you have it in your bag? ...After all, you knew you wouldn't use it..." he looked at him hostile "...or maybe...you were going to use it? After work. With someone else."

The agent widened his eyes. "No!" he said denying. When he realized how fast he responded, he felt stupid, but he didn't want the doctor to think like that. "...I..." that would be another confession.

“Yes?” Robotnik has forced further speaking.

"I..." Stone raised his shoulders lightly, being ashamed. He always wanted to say it, but the risk of rejection was too high... Now he didn't feel a bit more confident. And that's not how he imagined that moment. ...But he don't think he hasn't a choice. Now or never. "...I...haven't thought of anyone else since I worked for you..." he looked at the floor again, afraid of his reaction.

But Stone heard no answer, he stuck his eyes in the doctor's shoes and bit his bottom lip so hard, that he could feel the metallic taste of blood. He clenched his hands nervous on his pants. "I'm s-" he already wanted to apologize when suddenly a collar landed in front of him with a characteristic impact sound.

He looked up, uncertainty, unable to read any emotion on Ivo's face.

"So if you want to be MY dog so badly..." His voice was deep and low. Stone felt the shivers on his back. "...prove it...serve me that collar...so I can put it on you and make you mine."

He looked at him surprised. Doctor was waiting. Stone could feel his heart pounding on his ribs. 

Was he going to be his? Did Ivo just... accept his feelings? He looked at the collar. It was unbelievable. He couldn't imagine such a turn of things, even in his deepest dreams. And it was definitely something he would have dreamed of...  
It was really happening. He never thought it could be mutual. Doctor was an amazing man, brilliant, above his standards. And, here... something made him deserve for his attention.

Stone put hands on the floor and leaned over, catching collar in his teeth. Then he straightened up, examining the doctor's body, from his shapely legs to his groin and chest. Ended on visibly satisfied face.

"Wonderful." the doctor took the collar and wrapped it around the assistant's neck. "...sometimes I really admire you...you're the only person who can read in my mind." then he clipped a leash and watched the man on his knees "Lovely view."

Stone was silent. He just used all his strength, to control himself. He had to withstand, that it was one of his favorite fetishes and moreover, with Ivo Robotnik.   
He fought, but the combination of shame and excitement was stronger, which made his pants tighter.

The doctor apparently noticed that, because he laughed and then, his shoe landed on the agent's groin. Stone made a deaf moan.

"You don't need much." Ivo was teasing him, pushing on a sensitive spot. "But you must be patient." he put his foot back on the floor and pulled the leash, forcing him to met his eyes. "If the dog wants a bone...he must deserve it." he smiled maliciously.

Stone blushed on this ambiguity, and then even more, when the doctor pulled the leash, pressing his face to his crotch.

"Just to be clear. From now on, you are mine and only mine." He grabbed him by the hair with his free hand. "Don't you dare kneel before anyone else, listen to them or even think. You belong to me. Do you understand?"

The agent was breathing deeper. His senses went crazy. He liked this terms. Spoken in a pleasant, powerful tone. "...you know how dogs are, Doctor... obedient and loyal to one owner for the rest of their lives." he said without being ashamed of these words. He wanted to be all his.

"Again, correct answer." he smiled wickedly. "Go on, take your reward.”

Stone unwittingly licked his lips and stood back to look at the doctor's crotch. Then he put his hands on Robotnik legs. He drove up, clenching one of them on a bulge in his pants. 

Ivo sighed with pleasure but stopped him. He pulled the leash. "I didn't let you use hands, mongrel." he growled.

Assistant quickly followed his words and put hands on the ground. Using his teeth, he unfastened his pants. Then he licked the material of his underwear. The doctor watched his every step with satisfaction all the time controlling his movements, with a leash.

After a while, Ivo's dick was free. Agen licked his lips on this sight and drove his tongue all over its length. Then he took it all deep down his throat skilfully and with confidence.

The doctor's dick quickly became hard. The man even bit his cheek as he watched his member dive into Stone's warm, wet and willing mouth over and over again.

Stone had a lot of experience, he could admit that he was very sexually active. Because of his many fetishes, he had a lot of sexual partners in his life. They were better and worse, but he never meet someone like Robotnik in all his life. He was his perfect dreamed ideal. That's why he wanted to do his best for him. Not only at work, but here too, since he got the chance.

His tongue was smoothly wrapped around the doctor's member. He sucked and licked, concentrating once on the tip and then again on the entire length. He heard Ivo's breathing unevenly. He knew he felt good.

But finally, the doctor's hands landed on his hair anyway, forcing a faster pace. The doctor tightened his fingers on Stone's hair, moving his hips. He fucked his face hard and deep, staring at his assistant's face.

Apparently man didn't mind, he didn't even choke on the deep throat.

Stone saw the doctor's smile, and then he felt he was speeding up even more.   
In the next few strong strokes, Ivo came, and warm sperm was spilled in his mouth. 

Robotnik slipped his penis out of his mouth and put it back into pants. The agent swallowed everything he had.

Ivo sighed with delight, placed finger under the man's chin. "Good boy, Stone." he looked at him with satisfaction, then he moved back and walked to his desk. Assistant was pulled on a leash, so he followed him on all fours.

As he walked, his sensitive rubbed against his pants. He was already so hard that he felt like he was about to come without even taking it out.

Finally, Robotnik sat in a chair and drew the agent close to him. Stone knelt before him again.

"You can't hold on anymore, can you?" Ivo asked, grabbed his harness. He leaned over and muttered in his ear. "We wouldn't want you to get your pants dirty." 

The chills went through Stone's body.

"You've been very good, so now you can jerk yourself. You have time until I'm done kissing you." he said, and right away put their lips together. 

The agent wanted to give his mouth all the attention, but now he had to focus on two things at once. He reached into his pants, unfastened his belt and zipper. At that time, the doctor rubbed his tongue against his palate. Stone moaned in his mouth when he grabbed his cock in a tight grip. He jerked roughly, giving back the kiss he had long wanted.

It didn't take long and he came, making the floor dirty. 

Ivo moved away with Stone's loud moaning. He pulled him closer and put his head on his lap, allowing him to rest. As the Agent breathed deep the missing air, doctor stroked his hair. "From now on, this harness is part of your uniform. Remember or you'll be punished." he said with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Stone answered, knowing well that he will ‘accidentally’ forget it one day.


End file.
